


For you are my moonlight

by emorion



Series: What happens to immortals if the earth dies? [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorion/pseuds/emorion
Summary: Joe's been alive since 1066. He's seen swords become guns, gunpowder explosions evolve into nuclear bombs. He's fought on horses, tanks, and planes, in every region of the world. Joe thought he'd seen it all.He was wrong.Now, 948 years after he took his first breath, Joe has to remind himself to breathe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: What happens to immortals if the earth dies? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876051
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	For you are my moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read "I'll follow you through the dark", you will notice that Nicky references how Joe persuaded him to let them enter the Jaeger Academy as husbands. THIS. Is that story. I think it can be read as a stand alone as well, though. So if you just want a quick fix of Immortal Husbands, this should do nicely.

Joe isn't freaking out. Or at least that's how it looks on the outside.

On the outside, he's calm. That's his deal, he's the chill one. He freaks out sometimes, of course, and everyone who knows him would say he rants about his passions, but for the most part, he tries to stay relaxed. To crack the occasional joke now and then.

The inside, that's another story.

Joe's been alive since 1066. He's seen swords become guns, gunpowder explosions evolve into nuclear bombs. He's fought on horses, tanks, and planes, in every region of the world. Joe thought he'd seen it all.

He was wrong.

Now, 948 years after he took his first breath, Joe has to remind himself to breathe.

Ever since that fatal day, August 10th, 2013, the Earth and all of humanity has been riddled with 300 meter monsters emerging from the ocean and devastating entire cities. And since that same day, his heart has been aching to fight back.

His heart, his moon, his Nicoló, always the first to jump to defend humanity, always looking to do the right thing, to use their immortality to save innocent people from unnecessary death. Nicky was so selfless, so compassionate, and Joe loved him all the more for it, but sometimes, it was a curse for Joe.

Joe, who whilst believing in doing right by their immortality, selfishly just wanted to shield Nicky from everything. He didn't want Nicky running headfirst into death every time humanity caught a case of the sniffles, because even though the chance of him coming back was greater, the chance of him being lost forever still remained.

So when the PPDC first asks for volunteers, Joe has to say no to Nicky's pleas. It's hard, he never wants to deny his love's wishes ever, but it has to be done. When Nicky shows him images of people developing brain bleeds and neurological overloads, Joe is sure he made the right choice.

Things are still so dangerous for them, even without the threat of imminent death. The Guard have to worry about being discovered, because discovery leads to capture, which leads to torture. And with all the doctors and scientists constantly monitoring and studying the people who have volunteered, exposure is almost a certainty.

When Nicky asks again and again, Joe eventually leaves it to Andy to tell him no because he can't. Joe sees the helplessness in his beloved's eyes, feels it in the strength of his pleas. And worse of all, Joe gets it.

As long as they've lived immortal, from the time they first killed each other in the desert, the discussion has always been about their own deaths. At first, trying to figure out why they couldn't die, then later trying to imagine living alone if the other half of their soul died without them.

They never even imagined the possibility that the planet might beat them to it. Thus, after nearly one thousand years of endless life, a new question emerges, not unlike one of these terrifying monsters from the ocean:

What happens to immortals when the Earth dies?

This new question scares Joe in a way that he's never been scared before. He knows that if either he or Nicky dies before the other, it will still devour their entire soul, leaving the remaining immortal soul-less.

He doesn't know how he and his immortal soulmate will survive when the world is overrun by monsters. Hell, he doesn't know if there will even be a planet left! So of course he gets Nicky's need to fight this and his frustration in not being able to.

When the PPDC finally get their shit together and build a giant robot that kills a monster _in three hours rather than three days_ , Andy concedes that the time has come for them to enter the war.

Nicky sends in for applications the next day as Booker gets to work on fabricating records and backstories for them all. Joe feels helpless, floating around with no real say in any of this, because he doesn't really have a choice. They've always fought for the right of humanity. It's the only thing he's been certain of his whole immortality. That, and his love for Nicky.

Suddenly, Joe has a plan, and he rushes in to talk to Booker.

*

"Let's be married." He tells Nicky when his beloved sits them down at the table to fill out their _thick ass_ applications.

The love of his life looks up at him unimpressed. "Yusuf, we are married. At least twenty times over."

Joe has to laugh, finding the mere idea that he's forgotten his marriages to the light of his life absolutely hilarious. "Of course, habibi, of course we are. I meant, let's enter this battle as _husbands_."

He watches his moon's face shift into an incredulous expression, his wonderfully fluffy eyebrows pinched. "I thought you found that term to be, and I quote, 'vague and emotionless'." He says

"And I thought you found it, and I quote, 'the appropriate term for what we are in terms of a mortal's limited experience when it comes to sharing you're life with only one person'."

"That or soulmate, yes." Nicky says, smiling fondly. "My point remains, though. We don't owe anyone an explanation of our love. We are to each other, no one else."

Joe doesn't like Nicky's habit of dumbing down their relationship to suit small minded mortals, but he really fucking _loves_ his reasoning behind it. He doesn't think twice before standing up and leaning over the table, taking his eternal lover's mouth into a slow kiss.

"This war is different, Nicoló." Joe says, breathless when they part. He does _not_ say 'this could be the last one we ever fight'. That would be cruel and manipulative. "We've never gone in as a couple before."

"You know why, _amore_ ," Nicky sighs, looking down at his packet. "It's dangerous."

Joe knows Nicky better than his own self. He knows when his beloved needs a long hot shower after a stressful mission. He knows how to decipher every micro-expression that crosses his heart's face. Joe would have been a fool if he hadn't prepared for this argument.

"Love of mine," Joe says softly putting his hand over Nicky's where it lays on the table, "times have changed."

"Homophobia is still a thing Joe." Nicky mumbles, pretending to read the application. "Just because marriage is legal in a few countries-" he cuts himself off when Joe abruptly stands up and moves behind him.

" _Habib albi,_ " Joe mutters gently, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Nicky's shoulders, "No one will care what we do in bed when they see us in action. We are crucial to every war we fight in." His lover scoffs and shakes his head. "What? You don't believe me?" Joe asks, lips moving against the soft skin of Nicky's neck.

"When did you get so cocky, my Yusuf?" Nicky sighs, but he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Joe's curls.

Joe smiles. "I don't remember exactly, but it must have been after I won the heart of the kindest," he presses a kiss to Nicky's shoulder, "most wonderful," a kiss to Nicky's neck, " _sexiest_ " he whispers into Nicky's ear before kissing the sensitive skin behind it, "man in the entire universe."

Nicky's hand tightens in Joe's hair and they both moan, though Nicky's is somewhat exasperated. "Yusuf, I do believe you are describing yourself." He groans when Joe reprimands him with a bite on the neck.

"Blasphemy!" Joe gasps as he straddles Nicky, the small wooden chair creaking beneath them. "And you wonder why I am so confident. Although," he adds, looking up at his moon through his lashes, "I do agree. We are a most attractive pair, you and I." He adds.

Nicky licks his lips, eyes never leaving Joe's.

"I can not imagine anyone looking upon us with anything besides jealousy," Joe tries again, "the most beautiful people to walk the earth, already betrothed to each other."

"And if they look upon us with hatred?" Nicky counters, bringing his hand up to brush through his lover's curls. "If they hold us back for it because they can't understand our love? What then, Yusuf? We have to fight this one. We cannot afford to be shunned out of it."

"I know this, love of mine." Joe answers, pressing his forehead to Nicky's. "But I think this is one we can do together. _Officially_ together."

Nicky sighs again and shuts his eyes. Oh, how Joe wishes to be privy to the inner mechanisms of his heart's beautiful mind. He understands the sanctity of one's private thoughts, but after spending nearly a millennium with this man, it's hard to imagine him keeping any secrets. Joe isn't nosy, he just wants to be with Nicoló in every way he can.

"I can see you are not comfortable with this." Joe mutters and Nicky's eyes fly open with panic before Joe continues. "I had Booker look into it, and the majority of the countries that make up the Pans Pacific, blah blah blah, have either legalized gay marriage or will within this year."

Nicky shrugs one shoulder.

"And!" Joe says before Nicky can repeat his statement from earlier, "And, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that people have bigger things to worry about than two men who are married to each other."

"Literally." Nicky deadpans adorably, and how can Joe not kiss him?

Joe pulls Nicky in with both hands on his neck and immediately sets to coaxing his love's mouth open with his own. He licks into Nicky's mouth the way that drives them both crazy with need. Nicky moans and pulls back.

"Yusuf," he pants, "please. I want to get these in as soon as possible."

"Nicoló, you fool," Joe says sweetly, running his fingers through Nicky's droopy hair, "have you even got your fake info from Booker yet?"

"He said he's not done with ours yet." Nicky admits, leaning into Joe's touch.

"This is because I told him not to finish yours until I asked you." Joe says, smiling fondly.

"Joe-" Nicky warns, soft eyes betraying the harshness of his tone.

"Please, Nicoló." Joe says, pulling his light into another kiss, this one gentle but desperate. "This is as important to me as acting in this war is to you."

Nicky looks like Joe just slapped him and takes Joe's face in both his hands. "Joe- Yusuf- you- our love is more important to me than anything in the entire world!"

"Of course, my angel. Me too."

"Then you must not compare you wanting to be openly married with me wanting to defend humanity!" Nicky scolds, furious and hurt. "You must realize that I want both, yet sometimes the world requires you choose one or the other!"

"Nicoló, baby, calm down!" Joe tells him in the most soothing tone he can muster. "I know how you feel! I know you better than myself. I know you aren't scared of homophobic assholes, that you just don't want to deal with them. I get it! But Nicky, it's been nearly a thousand years! The world has finally changed, not all of it, but enough that our love won't cost us our lives. The young people, they have started to question their society. They don't put up with the bullshit anymore. All that work we did in the 1960s is finally paying off! Please, my darling. Trust me?"

Somewhere along during Joe's monologue, Nicky's resolve broke. Joe could feel it more than see it, his eternal moonlight wouldn't allow it to show right away, but it didn't matter. Joe felt the fight leave his beloved's body.

"I trust you," Nicky says finally, leaning his head against Joe's again, "It's the rest of the world I don't trust."

"I know, darling, I know." Joe whispers cooingly, drawing Nicky into a chaste kiss.

They sit there for a while, together, Nicky cradling Joe on his shoulder and running his fingers through Joe's hair while Joe strokes the nape of Nicky's neck. Joe can feel the wheels in his beloved's head turning, thinking about his proposition. He knows it's hard for Nicky to deny him anything the same way it's hard for Joe to deny Nicky.

"I know what you're thinking, my sun." Nicky says, breaking the silence. "I know what you're thinking, and why you won't say it."

"Do you?" Joe asks, pressing his face to Nicky's neck.

"Yes," Nicky chuckles as his hands move to to Joe's thighs, stroking soothingly up and down, "of course I do. I'm scared, too."

Joe can't help the panic that claws up his throat at his love's admission. He doesn't mind his fear being known, but hearing Nicky confess to being afraid as well makes it all the more real. All he wants to do is erase every single thing that weighs on this man's heart. All he _can_ do is snuggle in tighter to his lover's warmth.

"My love," Nicky mutters into his ear, "tell me the real reason."

Joe smirks so that Nicky can feel it on his skin, though his heart is pounding. "I thought you knew." He says, trying to cover his worry with sarcasm.

"Humor me, _tesoro_." Nicky hums, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Nicoló," Joe whines, not unlike a child that doesn't want to get out of bed, "I can't. It's, I'm being-"

"You are not selfish for wanting to fight as husbands." Nicky tells him with a gentle type of vitriol that has become his brand. "Although you've never been this adamant about it before, so I'd like to know why now, _mio caro?_ "

Joe shifts so he can look into Nicky's eyes. He needs his heart to understand, he needs to be perfectly clear. He doesn't wish to control or manipulate Nicoló, he never has, but he cannot lie to him. Especially not when Nicky's eyes hold one thousand years worth of love and understanding as he waits patiently for Joe to make his final case.

"We've never faced a threat like this, Nicoló." Joe concedes and he can feel his eyes welling up with tears. "In a thousand years, we have never faced the apocalypse."

Nicky smiles a little. "We faced what we _thought_ was the apocalypse. Many times."

"Not like this Nicky." Joe says, smiling sadly himself. "Never like this. The stakes are so, so much higher this time."

He watches as Nicky closes his eyes, folding his lips. He knows this is the face his beloved makes when he's processing Joe's words. Suddenly, those clear green eyes open and Joe knows he understands.

"You're afraid that this will be the last time we get to fight together?" Nicky asks, as if the thought had never crossed his mind.

"Well?" Joe laugh-sobs. Was it really that far-fetched?

"Yusuf, we will win this." Nicky tells him, and he's so confident in his words that Joe almost doesn't dare challenge him. Almost.

"And if we don't?" He throws back, trying to control his fury, confused by the fact that Nicky hasn't considered what failure in this battle would bring. "Nicoló, what if we don't win? It'll be like, what, what's that Spielberg movie? The one with the dinosaurs?"

"Jurassic Park?" Nicky asks somberly.

"Yes! Jurassic Park!" Joe nods frantically. "Except the dinosaurs are bigger and uglier and _deadlier,_ and they will wipe out every living being on this planet! And who knows, maybe they'll even destroy the Earth, making it uninhabitable for human life! What happens then, moonlight? If we keep living and living, unable to die a final death, we will be condemned to suffer, again and again! For however much longer we have!"

By the end of his rant, Joe has buried his head back into it's place on Nicky's neck, not wanting to look at his love's face. He can't bare the thought of pushing his own fears, rational or otherwise, onto the man he loves. Though now he has. And Nicky, kind, thoughtful Nicoló, has allowed him to.

Without saying a word, Nicky pushes at Joe's shoulders, coaxing his face from its hiding spot. He looks at Joe, compassionate as ever, and puts his hands on his bearded cheeks.

"This could be the last time we fight for humanity." Nicky says, and finally, Joe's fear has been spoken into existence. "You want to fight together, as husbands. Because this could be the last time we get to."

"Nicky, my greatest light," Joe sobs, overwhelmed still by how well this man knows him, "I wouldn't ask if it weren't of upmost importance to me, but at the same time, I do not wish to manipulate you into doing something that makes you uncomfortable. Please, if I am asking too much, tell me, and I will leave it alone."

"Baby, No." Nicky whispers, gathering Joe into his loving embrace. "You are allowed to want things, My Yusuf. You are allowed to fear things. I want to help you, darling, I'd do anything for you. I can't do so if you don't tell me how you feel."

Joe smiles at his moon, grateful and in love, and kisses him so fiercely, he'd give those dinosaurs a run for their money.

How foolish had he been, keeping his fears from the only man that knows how to quell them.

"As for the apocalypse," Nicky continues as they pull away from each other to breathe, "know this. I will not let it come to that, _we_ will not let it come to that. You and I, Andy and Booker, we will fight. No monster has ever been able to best us in the end. We will have to adapt, the same as the rest of the world, but we will prevail. We always do."

"I love you." Joe whispers, unable to think of literally anything else. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He makes sure to punctuate each profession with a kiss, and on the last one, Nicky holds him there longer, licking into his mouth.

"Damn, Nico," Joe moans, "wait! You haven't answered my question!"

Nicky growls, low and possessive, mouth moving to suck at Joe's neck. "Yes, Joe, let's be married this time."

"Okay," Joe groans, "Yes, good. I thought it would take more convincing."

Nicky sits back suddenly, eyes blown with lust and so much love. "Convincing?"

"Yes, yes," Joe laughs, unbelievably turned on by Nicky's expression, "I was prepared for a lot of convincing." He adds, rolling his hips and smirking at the growing hardness he feels underneath him.

"In that case," Nicky smirks, a dirty smile that sends chills down Joe's spine, "maybe I could use a tad bit more _convincing_."

Without warning, Nicky sweeps his hands under Joe's thighs and stands, knocking the wooden chair back onto the floor. Joe lets out a yelp that turns into a giggle as he's carried by the love of his eternal life into the bedroom.

"And what of your oh so important applications?" Joe teases against Nicky's mouth.

He hears the door slam, Nicky must have kicked it shut. "We will do that later." He mumbles as drops Joe on the bed. "Right now," he whispers, crawling over Joe like a predator stalking its prey, "my _husband_ needs my attention."

*

A few hours later, a knock on the door of their room wakes Nicky, which in turn wakes Joe where he lies.

"Joe, you up?" It's Booker.

Joe remembers that he was supposed to get back to the Frenchman with an answer by dinnertime, so he kisses Nicky and tells him to rest a bit longer before getting up and pulling on some pants.

"Ah, I see you've been busy." Booker snarks when Joe steps into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Ha, you're so clever." Joe sasses back, though he smiles anyway.

"What'll it be, then?" The younger immortal asks, picking at his fingernails. "Joseph and Nicholas Jones?"

"Yes, from Amsterdam, 2000." Joe confirms, smiling wider at the memory of marrying his eternal soulmate on a bridge over the canals of Amsterdam. "We will be Dutch."

" _Mon dieu,_ " Booker laughs, "how is it possible for you to look just as dopey as you did then?"

" _Casse-toi_ , Book!" Joe laughs back. "It was our first legal wedding."

" _Qui, qui, je me souviens._ Nicky and Joe Jones of the Netherlands, husbands for fifteen years."

For all that Joe _loathes_ to simplify their love for each other, He can't help the excitement that overtakes him at Booker's declaration. He's so, so ready to enter this war, to fight alongside Nicky in a _giant robot_ , of all things, as a one hundred percent married couple. They won't have to pretend to be good friends or lie about loving each other. He will get to introduce Nicky as _his_ husband, and people will look upon Joe in jealousy, wishing it were them that got to claim such an amazing, wonderful, gorgeous man as their husband.

"Joe?" Booker says, snapping his fingers. " _Mince,_ Joe, really?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Joe asks, shaking himself from his thoughts.

Booker just chuckles and shakes his head. "No, no, sorry to interrupt. I'll put your docs on the table so you can finish filling out your applications."

"Thanks, Booker." Joe replies, ruffling the man's hair.

"Stop!" Booker growls, but he's smirking. "I was gonna offer to get take out, too, but now-"

"No, no, please do that!" Joe exclaims, smoothing down the hair he just mussed.

"Don't worry," Booker says with a snort, "I'll just take care of everything while you and your moonshine rest."

"That's moon _light,_ you cockroach." Joe laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. _Au revoir._ " Booker calls, already halfway out the door.

When he returns to their bed, Nicky is wide awake and looking up at Joe. "Mr. and Mr. Jones, huh?"

Joe lays down and plants a kiss on his beloved's forehead. "yes, my love. From the Netherlands."

"What a lovely day that was." Nicky says reverently before adding in a sultry tone, "and an even lovelier night."

Joe heats up immediately at the memory before asking, voice tight, "Do you want to go fill out our applications now?"

"Actually, yes." Nicky answers, and Joe is disappointed despite the fact that he made the suggestion. Nicky stands up and studies Joe's expression closely before kissing his _husband_ firmly on the lips. "Hey Joe?"

"Yes, moon of my sky?"

"Maybe if we skip the fine print," Nicky says, low, sliding his hands up Joe's chest and onto his shoulders, "we will have time for another round before dinner."

Joe doesn't think he's ever written faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> amore - love  
> habib albi - love of my heart  
> tesoro - treasure  
> mio caro - my dear  
> mon dieu - my god  
> Casse-toi - fuck off  
> Qui, qui, je me souviens - yes, yes, i remember  
> mince - damn  
> au revoir- goodbye  
> Please let me know if any of my translations are wrong, or even if you liked this!


End file.
